Storage areas in vehicles have become increasingly important as users seek efficient use of vehicle space. Selectively implementable storage options in a vehicle provide multifunctional vehicle space for changing user needs. Further, it is desirable to provide storage options for vehicle cargo that contain the cargo during vehicle collisions and erratic driving.